Fic Sem Noção
by RIP for you
Summary: RIPAGEM! Uma Luna drogada, um Draco OOC e um baile. Ah, meu Deus!


_Título original: _Pudim  
><em>Autora: <em>Juhhjulevisck  
><em>Link: <em>http : / / www . fanfiction . com . br / historia / 140540 / Pudim

**Adoro falar palavrão, então se você não gosta, não leia.**  
><strong>O FanFiction não deixa postar links, então se quiser acessar a fic original, retire os espaços.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Notas iniciais do capítulo: <em>Essa fic é para a minha querida amiguinha Dinha *-*. Porque foi por causa desse desafio que ela me impôs que eu voltei a escrever. Obrigada, Dinha *-*. **(Já sabemos a quem culpar...)**

Se Draco pudesse definir toda aquela situação de forma prática, ele diria facilmente que era ridícula. **(Tá falando da fic? Concordo.) **Amaldiçoava internamente todos os idiotas que haviam tido a genial ideia de realizar um baile em Hogwarts. **(Podemos amaldiçoar todos os que acham que sabem escrever também? *-*) **Ele não precisava daquilo, pelo menos não naqueles tempos. **(Ele não precisava de um baile. Queria pular pra fudeção de uma vez!)**

Porém, ele tinha plena consciência de que, se não fosse ao baile, seria terrivelmente comentado por toda a escola. **(Todos já comentam terrivelmente sobre você, Draco. Não vai mudar muita coisa.) ** Só de pensar em tal acontecimento se tornar real, sentia um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha. **(UI!) **Era por essas e outras que Draco teria que escolher, e logo, uma garota para ser seu par na festa. **(E a gente percebe que seu cérebro está começando a ficar afetado com as ripagens quando lê que o Draco queria uma garota para ser seu **_**pau**_** na festa.)**

A questão é que, por mais que todas as garotas da Sonserina e até mesmo outras pertencentes a casas diferentes quisessem ser o par de honra de Draco Malfoy, **(Eu não quero.) **ele não tinha ninguém em mente. Todas as garotas pareceram-lhe repentinamente antiquadas. **(Freeeeesco.) **Ou sorria demais, ou sorria de menos; ou falava demais, ou falava de menos; ou tinha assunto de menos, ou assunto demais. **(Falei que era fresco. Sabe o que vocês faz, já que está todo fresco? Arruma um homem! :D Isso me lembrou Comédia MTV...)** E assim o tempo foi correndo e, quando Draco deu por si, faltava apenas uma semana para o bendito baile. **(Falta uma semana para o baile e ele sem par... SE FU-DEU! Ninguém mandou ser fresco u_u)**

Havia chegado a um ponto em que ele aceitava ir com qualquer uma, contanto que fosse. **(Pô, Draco! Manda uma coruja pra alguma acompanhante de luxo, meu!) **Mas agora, infelizmente, quase todas as garotas de Hogwarts tinham seus pares. Exceto ela. E é aqui que essa história se inicia. **(Achei que a história já tinha iniciado, mas tudo bem.)**

D&L **(Isso me lembra M&M's. O doce, não a Vingadora.)**

O que o motivara ir até ela e convidá-la, Draco jamais saberia o que era. **(Como não? Não foi ele que ficou motivado?) **Algo dentro de si lhe dizia que aquela era a única garota em toda a escola que não tinha um par, então ele resolvera que arriscar não o mataria. **(Ou vai tu, ou vai tu mesmo.)**

Havia, naquela noite, descido **(Havia descido? Só eu achei isso extremamente esquisito?) **até o Salão Principal para jantar apenas para poder observar a sua vítima. **(Vítima? Ele dança tão mal assim?) **Distraído, mal tocava na comida. **(Não na comida, né? Preste atenção se ele estava com a mão embaixo da mesa! Mãos embaixo da mesa indicam gestos impróprios! HAIUSHAIUSH. #Vagazoides) **Apenas olhava curioso para a mesa da Corvinal, observando-a. Ela tinha um prato intocado à sua frente **(Ela também estava com as mãos embaixo da mesa?) **e lia uma revista, que Draco julgou ser O Pasquim, de cabeça para baixo. Por um minuto, ele desistiu de convidá-la. Mas então a urgência novamente o tomou e ele decidiu dar continuidade ao que pretendia fazer. **(Draco está assim tão desesperado para ter um par? Não era ele que achava esse baile bullshit?)**

Aproximadamente uma meia hora depois, ela se levantou de sua mesa e seguiu para fora do Salão Principal. **(Meia-hora na mesa do jantar pra ficar lendo... Tsc, tsc.)** Draco a seguiu, ainda um pouco indeciso se havia tomado ou não a decisão correta ao tentar convidá-la, mas sua consciência gritava dizendo que era tarde demais para se fazer escolhas. **(MEU DEUS! Mas quem mandou ser fresco e deixar pra convidar alguém faltando uma semana pra bagaça? AH, vaisefudê!)**

Pouco depois, ele a alcançou. **(A menina não anda, voa.)** Sem ideia do que fazer naquela situação, tocou levemente no ombro da garota para lhe chamar a atenção. Ela virou-se assustada, mas ao constatar que era apenas um garoto, soltou um suspiro de alívio. **(Se fosse uma garota ela saía correndo?)**

— Oh, ufa. É só um garoto — disse mais para si mesma do que para ele. Draco franziu as sobrancelhas. O que raios ela imaginava que fosse? Voldemort? **(Vou concordar com a pergunta do Draco, e fazer das palavras dele as minhas.)**

— Han, Lovegood, certo? **(Nem tem certeza do nome da menina, mas vai convidar ela só pra não ficar sem par!)** — perguntou, cauteloso. Enquanto esperava uma resposta, aproveitou para avaliá-la. **(Hmmm (6)) **Luna Lovegood, da Corvinal, era, de longe, a pessoa mais anormal com a qual Draco já havia algum dia conversado. **(Mas mesmo assim ele vai chamar ela pro baile. Olha o que o desespero faz!)** Notou que, nos pés, usava uma sapatilha que mudava de cor, dependendo da maneira com a qual se olhava para ela. **(Isso se chama "furta-cor", amorzinho.)** Suas roupas eram normais, o básico traje de Hogwarts, com a insígnia da Corvinal.O que lhe chamava extrema atenção, porém, era seu rosto. **("Aquele olhar vesgo, aqueles dentes podres, aquele nariz torto...")**

Seu cabelo loiro descia pelas costas **(Só eu achei que ía descrever o rosto da menina?) **e estava completamente desgrenhado. Tinha um leve sorriso enigmático, **(No cabelo?) **e Draco não tinha a mínima ideia do que se passava na mente ou coração daquela estranha garota. **(Por isso era enigmático, mô bem! E por que quer saber o que se passa no coração da Luna?)** E, por fim, tinha seus olhos. **(E o nariz? E a boca?)** Eles eram azuis e por algum motivo estranho, o sonserino não conseguia se desviar deles. **(É porque tinha uma remela.)**

— Sim. Você é o garoto Malfoy, eu suponho **(Deduziu sozinha ou precisou de ajuda dos universitários?) **— Luna finalmente respondeu, tirando Draco de seu transe.

— Eu... — Draco pulou para o ponto principal, que era o que lhe interessava. Quanto antes se livrasse daquela situação, melhor. — Queria te convidar para o baile. **("Obviamente o baile é só um pretexto para te traçar...")**

A reação de Luna após aquilo era uma coisa que Draco jamais poderia explicar. **(Ela saiu correndo?) **Seus olhos se arregalaram mais do que já eram arregalados e por pouco a garota não começou a dar pulinhos na frente de Draco. **(EITA! Só eu não consigo imaginar a Luna desse jeito?)** A felicidade dela era indescritível e tão grande que se espalhou pelo corredor e fez o sonserino abrir um sorriso sincero, daqueles que já não dava há muito tempo. **(Blá blá blá! Tudo isso pra ter mais motivo para gostar dela.)**

— É claro que eu quero ir com você! Não conte para ninguém, mas... **("Mas eu sempre te achei gatsinho!") **— Luna olhou em volta, se assegurando que ninguém os ouvia. Em seguida, falou num tom de voz quase inaudível: — Eu quero ir porque ouvi que terá pudim. Eu amo pudim! **(UAAAAAAU! Isso é um puta de um segredo, hein? Não quero nem imaginar o que aconteceria se alguém ouvisse isso!)**

Draco riu e sentiu uma vontade súbita de abraçá-la ali mesmo, mas não o fez. **(Ai meu toba, viu!)** O máximo que pudesse evitar aquele tipo de sentimento, melhor. **(Concordo.) **Não precisava magoar ninguém e, acima de tudo, não queria magoar a si mesmo. **(HEIN? *perdida*)**

— Ok. Até o baile então, Luna **(Vocês ainda tem uma semana para se falarem, sabe?) **— ele disse, muito mais a vontade na companhia da loira. Seguiu a direção contrária que levava à Sonserina com uma incomum aceleração nas batidas do coração. **(AMOR I LOVE YOU-U! AMOR I LOVE YOU-U! AMOR I LOVE YOU-U! AMOR I LOOOOVE YOUUUUUU! -q)**

D&L **(Me lembrou Dolce&Gabbana, agora.)**

Finalmente, a noite do baile. A semana de Draco havia se arrastado vagarosamente e por algum motivo que jamais conseguiria explicar, os olhos e sorriso de Luna não saíam de sua cabeça. Decidiu tentar enterrar aquilo, mas quanto mais fundo tentava empurrar aquilo, mais aquele sentimento tomava conta de si. **(Nem vou dizer o quão estranho isso ficou! . Como assim "quanto mais fundo tentava empurrar, mais tomava conta de si"? Eu sei que é um sentimento, mas né.) **Mas, infelizmente, ele não tinha mais tempo de pensar naquelas coisas. A hora do baile havia chegado e ele precisava buscar Luna para que pudessem ir juntos. **(Ele pode ir buscá-la pensando, ué. Não consegue andar e pensar?)**

Para o evento, pegara o seu melhor terno; **(Acho que Draco não deve ter um armário de ternos... Ele é um Malfoy, mas não abusa dizendo que ele tem 263187685 ternos, vai!) **era de linho puro e feito sob medida para ele. **(O que é muito provável, mas tudo bem.) **Deu uma última olhada em si mesmo no espelho e, com um suspiro, foi até a casa da Corvinal, aonde sabia que Luna o esperaria. **(Achei que ela o esperaria na Lufa-Lufa... Droga!)**

A caminhada até lá não durara mais do que cinco minutos, **(Presta atenção que ele foi das masmorras até uma torre em CINCO MINUTOS! COMO?) **e ele permaneceu do lado de fora para esperá-la. **(Não! Ele respondeu à pergunta e entrou no Salão Comunal!) **Os alunos que saíam dali, acompanhados ou não, observavam com desconfiança ao garoto Malfoy; **(Por que será, né?) **todos em Hogwarts esperavam que ele fosse com alguém de sua própria casa, e não da Corvinal.

Draco já estava ficando irritado com os olhares que lhe lançavam, **("Esperem até meu pai saber que vocês ficam me encarando!") **quando viu que seu par já se colocava ao seu lado. Se o sonserino já havia achado Luna estranha antes, agora não havia dúvidas.

Seu cabelo loiro estava desgrenhado como sempre, **(Nem em dia de baile a Luna penteia o cabelo?) **mas nele havia uma enorme fivela de coração, que era de um roxo escuro. O corte do seu vestido era bem simples, ao que Draco viu, **(Mas esse Draco tá que tá pra ficar reparando nas roupas dos outros, hein? Primeiro repara na sapatilha furta-cor e agora repara no corte do vestido? Meu, NO CORTE?)** mas as cores o condenavam; mesclava amarelo e vermelho, o que chamaria a atenção de outros para Luna de forma gritante. **(Que naaaaaaada! Você acha?)** Isso para não falar dos seus tênis, que eram um de cada cor. Um era rosa e o outro verde. **(Ok, vou esclarecer uma coisa: a Luna pode ser meio louca, mas até a loucura dela tem limite, né? PORRA! A menina tá parecendo o Tiririca!)**

Mas, apesar de tudo, Luna estava linda. **(Nossa! Tava seduzindo geraaaaal!)**

— Vamos logo, Draco, quero pudim! **(HSIUAHSAIUHSAIUHSIAUHS. Isso foi tipo: foda-se dançar e ficar com você na festa... EU QUERO PUDIM! HASIUAHISUAHSIUAHSIUAH.)**— ela disse alegre, puxando-o pelo braço. Ela andava apressadamente pelos corredores, atraindo a atenção de outros que iam ao baile. **(Também, né!) **Draco, por sua vez, mal a acompanhava. **(Se ele estava sendo puxado, estava acompanhando.)**

— Ei, Luna, pare! — ele a parou por um segundo, fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele. — Não mereço sequer um "boa noite"? **("Tá, tá. Boa noite. Agora podemos ir comer pudim?" .)**

— Boa noite, Draco. Agora vamos, eu quero pudim! **(. Eu JURO que não tinha lido antes de escrever! HAIUDSHAIUSHAIUSHAISHAISH.) **— Assim, ela voltou a praticamente correr, com um Malfoy quase caindo aos seus calcanhares. Pouco tempo depois, chegaram ao Salão Principal, o que chamou atenção de quase toda Hogwarts, reunida no mesmo lugar. **(Também, né! Luna Lovegood com roupas nem um pouco chamativas correndo Hogwarts adentro com Draco Malfoy, nem chama a atenção!)**

É óbvio que os outros alunos da escola de magia e bruxaria tinham motivos para olharem para eles. **(Já citei meus motivos.) **Primeiro motivo, Luna. Segundo motivo, Draco Malfoy, o arrogante garoto da Sonserina, havia escolhido de par a louca e dissimulada **(A Luna não é hipócrita nem enganadora '-') **Luna Lovegood. Enquanto todos os observavam em um silêncio tenso, **(Claro! Porque quando eles chegaram TODOS ficaram em silêncio.)** a garota continuava puxando o sonserino pelo braço, para que pudesse chegar até seu precioso pudim. **(MY PRECIOUS! )**

— Pudim! — Ela exclamou, quando chegaram a uma mesa aonde havia doces e bebidas dos mais diferentes tipos. **(Sério, eu adoro a Luna. E você está fazendo ela parecer uma retartada que usa roupas do Tiririca!)**

— Luna, espere um pouco, parece que Dumbledore quer nos comunicar algo.

E era verdade. **(Draco prevê futuro nessa fic também! HAIUSAHISUHA.) **O diretor de Hogwarts chamava atenção de seus alunos para que pudesse dar seus clássicos discursos. Luna mal prestou atenção, pois estava alucinada com a variedade dos sabores dos pudins. **(Eu nem vou comentar sobre isso!) **Draco também não o conseguira fazer, pois toda a sua atenção estava voltada para a Lovegood. **(Ele avisa pra menina que Dumbledore quer dizer alguma coisa, mas nem ele presta atenção!)**

Enfim, o baile começou.

— Ei, Luna, qual pudim você quer? — Draco quis parecer educado **(Reparem que quis ****parecer**** educado, e não ****ser**** educado.) **se oferecendo para pegar um pedaço do doce para ela, mas quando se deu conta ela já estava ao seu lado, com um prato na mão, que trazia consigo um grande pedaço de pudim de chocolate. **(A Luna é ligeira, meu!)**

— Oh, meu Merlin, eu amo pudim! **("Oh, meu Melin, essa Luna deve estar drogada!")**

Draco apenas observou a felicidade da loira ao comer o doce. **(Essa autora estragou a Luna!) **Novamente, notou que o sentimento que Luna carregava consigo era tão contagiante que chegava até Draco e fazia com que ele o sentisse também. **(Luna agora é empata, tá ligado?) **Não conseguia parar de sorrir simplesmente pelo motivo de olhar para o seu sorriso.

Depois de certo tempo, quando ela finalmente pareceu satisfeita, **(Quando finalmente se sentiu satisfeita? Quantos pudins a menina comeu para se sentir satisfeita?) **virou-se para Draco. **(O pudim era mais importante que o Draco. Só depois de ter comido o pudim é que ela lembrou que ele estava ali, HASIUAHSIUAH.)**

— O que faremos agora? **(VAMOS DAR UMA GRATINADA! HAISUAHSIUHASUH.) **— perguntou, olhando curiosa para ele. O sonserino ofereceu seu braço para a garota e deu seu melhor sorriso. **(Sem essa de "melhor sorriso", vai!)**

— Que tal uma dança na pista, madame? **("Que tal uma dança na sua cama?")**

Ela sorriu e concordou. Assim, juntos, **(Se ele ofereceu o braço e ela concordou, obviamente eles foram juntos!) **foram até algum lugar confortável na enorme pista de dança. **(Traduzindo: um lugar mais vazio, assim ninguém esbarra e nem vê as safadezas!) **No salão ecoava **(Ecoava? Que coisa estranha de se dizer! Normalmente as pessoas dizem que "No salão tocava...", mas tudo bem, né.)** uma música lenta, que se assemelhava bastante à valsa, mas com pouco menos melancólica. **(Com pouco menos melancólica?)**

Um minuto depois, ambos dançavam ao ritmo da música. **(Demoraram pra conseguir dançar direito, hein?)** Draco segurava Luna pela cintura, que por sua vez colocava a sua mão no ombro do Malfoy. **(Jura? Como a música se assemelhava à valsa achei que eles íam dançar tipo http : / / bit . ly / jwlOno)** Por incontáveis minutos, jogaram conversa fora. No início, Draco se incomodara com os olhares dos outros alunos, mas logo passou a ignorá-los. Afinal, com Luna ele sorrira mais do que jamais havia sorrido antes **(Que vidinha infeliz, hein?) **e sentiu seu coração calmo, bater no mesmo ritmo da música, sentindo que nada mais importava. **(Tudo culpa dessa Luna empata!)**

Então, num súbito momento, ambos ficaram em silêncio. **(Uma hora o assunto acaba, né?) **O garoto se perdera nos olhos azuis dela, e sentiu que poderia ficar perdido naquele mar para toda a eternidade. **(A viiida vem em ondas como um... MAAAAAAAAAR! [...] COMO UMA ONDA NO MAAAAAAR! -q) **Toda a música à volta dele pareceu se calar; nada mais era tão lindo quanto àquele **(*chuta crase indevida*) **mar de calmaria e serenidade que eram os olhos de Luna Lovegood. **(I'm bored. Bored bored bored bored... /Annoying Orange)**

Num ato instintivo, ele aproximou seu rosto do dela. **("... para que pudesse olhar melhor para os cravos e espinhas.")** Seu olhar tentava captar todos os detalhes do rosto dela, mas era impossível. **(Só eu não entendi por quê?)**

A distância entre eles foi ficando cada vez menor, até que não existia mais. **("E então eles acabaram com a Propriedade Geral da Matéria que diz que dois corpos não ocupam, ao mesmo tempo, um mesmo lugar no espaço.") **Draco havia juntado seus lábios com os de Luna, e tudo naquele momento parecia perfeito. Parecia que borboletas voavam no seu estômago e que todo o seu corpo estava imerso numa paz indescritível. **(Tudo culpa dessa Luna empata! [2]) **Fechou os olhos, para que tudo o que fizesse fosse sentir os lábios finos de Luna nos seus. **(Mas só agora ele fechou os olhos? Ou foi uma cena meio slow motion?)**

Quando sentiram a necessidade de ar, se separaram. **(É bom, né.) **Mas nem por isso deixaram aquele momento de lado. **(Ahn?) **Com as testas coladas, sorriam um para o outro, apreciando todo a magia daquele momento. **(AND WHEN YOU SMILE THE WHOLE WORLD STOPS AND STAAAAARES FOR A WHILE! -q)**

— Hey, Draco **(Hey, apple! Hey! Apple! Apple, hey! HAISHAISUHA) **— ela chamou, depois de algum tempo. **(Ficaram bastante tempo na brisa, hein?)**

— Hm?

— Você tem gosto de pudim. **("Posso te comer?" -q)**

Draco sorriu. Gostava de saber que tinha gosto de pudim. **(AAAAHHH! Que limds! s2s2 _|_)**

_Notas finais do capítulo:_ A fic foi um pouco bizarra, tá. Eu sei. **(Que bom que sabe!)** Mas eu mereço reviews ou não? q**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Estou revoltadinha, porque a autora fez a Luna parecer uma drogada! Meu, tudo bem que a menina gosta de pudim, mas calma, né? Não é pra tanto!<strong>


End file.
